


El primer hermoso y efímero amor

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cute Kids, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Hurt Charles, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Hay un niño nuevo en la clase de Erik.Erik sabe lo que es sentirse solo. Se siente feo y no quiere que el niño nuevo lo experimente.La maestra dijo que Charles era un "niño especial"Charles tiene una silla de ruedas.Cherik- niñosErik Lehnsherr x Charles XavierAU- Alternative UniverseTwo-shotADVERTENCIA: Estimado/a lector/a si usted es muy sensible aléjese de este fic de inmediato. (?)





	1. Capitulo 1

**El primer hermoso y efímero amor [Cherik]**   
**Two** **-shot**

Erik, al igual que todos los demás niños de la clase observa atentamente como la maestra Pepper maneja una silla de ruedas hacía dentro del salón.

Había un niño en la silla de ruedas.

¿Por qué había un niño en una silla de ruedas?

-Niños, éste es su nuevo compañerito Charles, como pueden ver es un poco especial, pero hagamos lo posible para que se sienta cómodo ¿De acuerdo?-

Erik sigue todos los movimientos de la maestra con su mirada, ve como deja la silla de ruedas en la fila del fondo y luego vuelve al frente para seguir impartiendo la clase. Pero Erik no se preocupa por seguir viéndola a ella, él sigue con su mirada atenta a su nuevo compañero.

Charles. Así dijo la maestra que se llamaba su nuevo compañero.

A Erik le parecía un lindo nombre.

Puede notar claramente como Charles les sonríe con timidez a los niños a su lado.

Y puede notar claramente como éstos hacen una mueca de disgusto y alejan sus bancas de él.

Charles pone una cara triste.

A Erik no le gustó verlo triste.

No le gustó que ésos niños lo despreciaran. Él conocía el desprecio.

No se sentía bonito.

X

Llegó la hora del recreo y Erik no podía apartar la mirada de Charles.

-¡Erik! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Le llamó Azazel.

Erik lo siguió a paso lento, se sentía extrañamente inquieto al ver que Charles se quedaría solo en el salón.

Erik se sentía raro. Él era muy feliz cuando jugaba, y a pesar de estar jugando se sentía triste.

¿Por qué?

Notó como la maestra dejaba la silla de ruedas en el patio de juegos para luego volver nuevamente adentro.

Erik sintió feo al ver a Charles solito, siendo ignorando mientras paseaba su mirada entre los niños y niñas que jugaban felizmente.

Erik sabía como se sentía estar solo.

Nadie había querido jugar con Erik porque era un mutante. Así que lo evitaban y lo aislaban.

Pero después Azazel y Janos ingresaron a su clase y se hicieron amigos.

Estar solo se sentía feo.

No quería que Charles se sintiera feo.

Él podía hacer algo.

-Hola- Saludó un poco nervioso una vez que se halló frente a él.

Charles, que hasta ese momento tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo, levantó su rostro y miró a Erik con lo que parecía ser sorpresa.

Erik pensó que tenía unos ojos azules bonitos, muy bonitos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que su saludo no había sido respondido.

-Hola- Repitió. -Soy Erik-

Pero Charles, nuevamente, no respondió.

-¿Puedes hablar?-

Charles negó con la cabeza.

Erik pareció un poco alarmado.

-¿Entonces cómo te comunicas?-

_Así._

Erik escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Se sintió raro.

Pero de esas veces que se sentía raro bien, no raro mal.

Era una extraña sensación que estaba dispuesto a volver a experimentar.

Pero dejando de lado su emoción por escuchar una voz en su cabeza, Erik sentía curiosidad por saber cómo es que podía hacer eso.

Recordó que su mamá le había dicho que había unos mutantes que se podían meter a tu cabeza y hacer otras cosas geniales.

Amaba mucho a su mamá.

Su mamá era muy hermosa, amable, cocinaba delicioso y...

Ah, el estaba pensando en ésos mutantes de los que le había hablado su madre.

¿Cómo se llamaban? Te...Tele... Tele...

 _Telepatas._ Escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza.

¡Ah sí! ¡Telepata! Charles debía de ser un telepata.

Eso era genial y...

Momento.

Los telepatas eran mutantes. Por lo tanto, Charles era un mutante.

-¡Eres un mutante!- Gritó emocionado.

_Debo de parecerte despreciable, extraño y..._

-¡Para nada! ¡Yo también soy un mutante!- Interrumpió.

_¿De verdad?_

-¡De verdad!, Yo puedo controlar los metales-

Algunos niños de alrededor se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno. Dado que Erik entablaba una conversación con un niño que no emitía palabra alguna.

Pero a él no le importaba. Le habían visto como un fenómeno desde que tenía memoria.

Ademas, estaba feliz, muy feliz. Pues creía fervientemente que él y Charles serían buenos amigos.

X

Al día siguiente, Erik rechazó cortésmente la invitación de Azazel y Janos para jugar, diciéndoles que jugaría con Charles, ellos parecían un poco sorprendidos, confundidos pero luego simplemente se encongieron de hombros y dijeron que estaba bien.

Le dijo a la maestra Pepper que él llevaría a Charles al patio de juegos y así lo hizo.

Dejó la silla en el jardín, bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sentó a un lado.

-Mira Charles, mi mamá me hizo dos emparedados, toma uno- Erik le tendió el alimento, esperando que Charles lo tomará, pero eso no pasó

_Erik, no puedo._

¿Por qué no podía? Erik se lo estaba ofreciendo amable y voluntariamente. Ah, cierto, Erik lo había olvidado. Charles no podía mover sus manos.

-Lo lamento, lo había olvidado- Expresó algo cohibido.

_No pasa nada._

-Yo te ayudaré a comer-

_No es necesario._

Pero aún así, Erik le ayudó. Con cuidado y paciencia.

Charles estaba agradecido.

Y el emparedado sabia delicioso.

_Gracias Erik._

-Hey, eso hacen los amigos ¿No?-

Charles sonrió.

Erik también había acabado su comida.

-¿A qué quieres jugar Charles?-

_No lo sé, realmente no puedo jugar a muchas cosas en mi condición._

-No es cierto Charles, mi mamá dice que si alguien se lo propone puede lograr lo que quiera-

_¿Tú crees?_

-Vaya que lo creo y además, mi mamá lo dijo y ella no me mentiría-

_Está bien._

-¡Oh! ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?-

_He visto a mi papá jugar y lo he visto en la tele, pero no sé jugar._

-No hay problema, yo te enseño, mañana traeré mi juego de ajedrez y te enseñaré, nos vamos a divertir mucho-

Charles volvió a sonreír.

A Erik le gustaba mucho la sonrisa de Charles.

Era muy, muy bonita y le hacía sentir cosas en el estómago, no como cuando tenía hambre o le dolía, lo que sentía al ver la sonrisa de Charles se sentía bonito.

_Eres genial Erik._

Erik sonrió ampliamente.

Como en ese momento Erik no llevaba su tablero consigo, por el momento se conformaron jugando con los soldaditos que Erik cargaba en su mochila.

Erik tomaba la mano de Charles y le ayudaba a mover los soldados.

X

-En parejas quiero que hagan un dibujo en una cartulina, les entregaré el material en lo que se van juntando- Anunció la maestra Pepper.

Erik no dudó ni un segundo en hacer pareja con Charles.

_Será mejor que te juntes con alguien más Erik, yo no puedo ayudarte a hacer el dibujo._

-Tonterías, claro que puedes ayudarme-

Erik extendió la cartulina blanca sobre la mesita en donde trabajaría con Charles en el dibujo.

La maestra dijo que tenían que dibujar un animal, el que quisieran.

-¿Qué animal quieres dibujar Charles?-

 _Un..._ Charles parecía dudar.

-Vamos, cualquier animal está bien-

 _Un tiburón._ Se animó a decir.

-Muy bien, un tiburón será-

Erik se encargó de que fuese trabajo en equipo, él le pidió a Charles que le dirigiera en la manera de dibujar el tiburón, los colores, los detalles. También tomaba la mano de Charles, hacía que sujetara la crayola y movía su mano para que pintara, una vez y después otra y otra...

Erik había disfrutado mucho pintar el mar junto con Charles. Erik amaba el azul desde que lo había visto en los ojos de Charles. Y el mar era azul. No un azul tan bonito y claro como el de los ojos de su amigo, pero era azul.

Ambos quedaron sumamente satisfechos con el resultado. El dibujo de un tiburón sonriente con ojos verdes, algunos peces nadando alrededor de él y un mar muy bonito hecho con color azul y brillantina.

La maestra les felicitó por su buen trabajo y le puso una estrellita a su dibujo.   
Charles se veía feliz.

Él también lo estaba.

-Oye Charles ¿Y por qué decidiste dibujar un tiburón?-

_Porque tú pareces un tiburón._

¿Él parecía un tiburón? Los tiburones daban miedo. ¿Charles le tenía miedo?

Comenzó a sentirse triste.

_Tienes una bonita sonrisa que me recuerda a un tiburón enseñando todos sus dientes, un bonito tiburón._

Erik sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo.

¡Ah! Por eso los ojitos verdes del tiburón.

X

-Mira, traje mi tablero de ajedrez para enseñarte a jugar-

Charles asintió.

Erik acomodó las piezas en su lugar correspondiente, diciéndole a Charles cómo debía hacerse para luego proceder a explicarle cómo se movía cada pieza.

Al terminar la explicación comenzaron a jugar.

Erik tenía que mover las piezas por ambos.

Escuchaba la voz de Charles en su cabeza diciendo que movimiento haría y el tomaba su mano, lo hacía agarrar la pieza y la movía.

Se divirtieron mucho.

X

Pasaron los días convirtiéndose en semanas.

Charles y Erik se ls pasaban juntos, a veces jugando también con Azazel y Janos.

Erik quería jugar con Charles para siempre.

Y no dudaba ni un segundo de que Charles compartía su sentir.

X

Erik, tuvo que faltar un día a clases, porque se había resfriado.

No pasó ni un segundo en que no pensara que Charles estaría solo. Se sintió muy mal y no era por estar enfermo.

Pero se sintió peor cuando al día siguiente al ir a la escuela, se encontró con que su amigo no había asistido. Y al preguntarle a la maestra el por qué, ésta pareció titubear pero finalmente le respondió.

Unos de sus compañeros habían molestado a Charles, le habían puesto "Mutante asqueroso" en la frente con marcador, le habían insultado y le habían lanzado globos con agua.

Al no saber aún quiénes habían cometido tal fechoría, no se había ejecutado un castigo.

Pero Erik sabía quiénes habían sido y no se conformaría con que sólo fueran suspendidos.

-Lehnsherr ¿Qué diablos quieres?-

-Quiero que pagues por lo que hiciste-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-No te hagas el tonto Shaw-   
Y aunque Erik terminara con varios moretones y hubiese sido suspendido dos días por haberse peleado con Shaw y sus dos estúpidos lame botas, no se arrepentía.

Se cumplió su suspensión.

-Lo siento- Le dijo a Charles.

_¿Por qué?_

-Por lo que te hicieron Shaw y sus amigos-

_No ha sido tu culpa._

-Sí, si hubiese estado aquí pude haberlo evitado-

_Que no ha sido tu culpa, en todo caso sería mi culpa, por nacer mutante y ser inválido._

-¡Claro que no Charles!-

Charles le miró.

-No es malo ser mutante, tampoco ser inválido-

X

Al día siguiente, Shaw le amenazó a él y a Charles.

-Ya verán, hoy vendrá mi hermano mayor y les dará una paliza a ambos-

Erik no tenía miedo.

Sí, efectivamente, el hermano mayor de Shaw los esperaba en la hora de salida.

Erik no era un cobarde, pero el hermano de Sebastian era considerablemente más grande que él.

No podría ganarle.

Tenía miedo.

Pero no dejaría que nadie se metiera con Charles.

A pocos centímetros de que el puño del mayor golpeara su cara, cerró los ojos pero no sintió nada.

Al abrir los ojos notó como éste estaba en el suelo.

Estaba dormido.

¿Qué había pasado?

_He sido yo... Creo..._

Erik recordó que su mamá le había dicho que entre esas cosas geniales que podían hacer los telepatas, podían controlar la mente de los demás.

Aunque se necesita de experiencia y habilidad para eso.

X

Charles parecía estar nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-

_Mi mamá viene por mí hoy._

Erik no conocía a la mamá de Charles, solamente conocía a su padre, Brian Xavier, quien lo recogía puntualmente.

Cuando le tocaba a la mamá de Charles recogerlo, Erik simpre se iba antes, pues su mamá ya había llegado y la de Charles no. Ella siempre llegaba tarde.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó una señora rubia que fue llamada por la maestra Pepper y entraron al salón. Por la forma en que Charles la miraba, supuso que ella sería su mamá.

_Sí, ella es, ha llegado temprano._

Parecía nervioso todavía.

Observó como la mujer rubia, la mamá de Charles, se acercaba hacía ellos.

Se halló frente a Charles e ignoró a Erik.

-Eres un niño estúpido-

¿Qué? ¿Erik había escuchado bien? ¿La mamá de Charles acababa de llamar estúpido a Charles?

-Suficiente tengo con que todos sepan que mi hijo es un inválido, no quiero que sepan que también es un mutante, ¿No te había quedado claro ya? ¡No quiero que uses tu mutación!-

No podía ser verdad.

-¿Quieres que vuelvan a rayarte la frente y a molestarte? Todos dirán que Sharon y Brian Xavier tienen un mutante por hijo ¡Qué horror! Bastante malo es que sepan que estás en está asquerosa escuela por petición de tu padre, vámonos, te castigaré en casa-

La mujer comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas hacía la salida de la escuela.

Erik tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas a la mujer, empezando por decirle que la estúpida era ella, pero su mamá y su papá le habían dicho que tenía que respetar a sus mayores, además, al ver que varios objetos de metal comenzaron a flotar, Charles le pidió mentalmente que se tranquilizara.

No le diría nada a la mamá de Charles por respeto, respeto que pensó, no merecía.

¿Cómo era posible que aquélla fuera la madre de Charles?

X

Las vacaciones llegaron y en lugar de sentirse feliz, Erik se sentía triste, no iría a la escuela durante un buen período de tiempo, por tanto, no vería a Charles durante un buen período de tiempo.

¡Qué terrible!

No soportaría sin jugar con Charles por mucho tiempo...

¡Pero claro! Charles podía ir a su casa para jugar.

No había motivo para estar triste.

Solamente tendría que pedir permiso, sabia que su mamá le diría que sí, supuso que la parte difícil sería que la mamá de Charles aceptara.

 


	2. Capitulo dos 'Final'

**El primer hermoso y efímero amor [Cherik]**   
**Two-shot**

Por suerte el papá de Charles no se parecía a su mamá. Él acepto la idea y personalmente llevó a Charles a su casa.

Dijo que lo recogeria en unas horas, le beso la frente y luego se fue en un automóvil blanco muy bonito.

-¿Así que éste es tu amigo Charles del que tanto me hablas?- Preguntó su mamá al ver a Charles.

-Sí-

-Es un lindo muchachito-

-Estaremos jugando en mi habitación-

-Diviertanse, más tarde les llevaré un aperitivo-

Una vez en su habitación Erik comenzó a decir

-Vamos a jugar a que somos super héroes-

_Está bien._

-Pero para ser super héroes necesitamos apodos geniales-

_¿Cómo cuáles?_

-No sé...-

_Tú podrías ser... Magneto._

-¡Sí! Ese es un apodo genial, tú podrías ser... ¿Ruedas?-*1

Charles hizo un puchero.

_No me gusta ese apodo._

-Bueno, bueno-

_Podría ser... Profesor X._

-¿Profesor X? ¿Y por qué?-

_Me gustaría ser profesor cuando crezca._

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?-

_Mi sueño es hacer una escuela para mutantes._

-Eso es increíble Charles-

X

Se sintió muy triste cuando Charles tuvo que irse, pero su tristeza se desvaneció cuando el papá de Charles le había dicho que podía ir a su casa mañana, su mamá aceptó y el señor Xavier se ofreció a recogerlo para llevarlo.

Efectivamente, el papá de Charles lo recogió en un carro largo, el cual, según su mamá le había dicho, se llamaba limusina.

Cuando subió a la limusina se encontró con Charles dentro de esta. Se alegró porque se hubiese sentido muy incómodo estando sólo ahí atrás.

La limusina era muy bonita, cómoda y espaciosa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Charles, Erik no lo podía creer ¡Era enorme! Era, por lo menos, veinte veces más grande que su casa.

¿Era posible que una casa fuera tan grande?

Un hombre le abrió la puerta a Erik y él bajo, quiso ayudar a Charles a bajar pero el mismo hombre lo hizo.

-Charles, tu casa es muy grande-

Cuando entraron Erik pensó que no podría sorprenderse más, pero el interior de la mansión era aún más majestuoso que el interior. Era muy espaciosa y estaba llena de cosas que parecían ser costosas, había varios hombres y algunas mujeres vestidos con uniforme, que hacían una reverencia al pasar él y Charles.

El hombre que llevaba la silla de ruedas la dejó en una habitación y se retiró.

-¿Qué es aquí?- Preguntó Erik.

_Mi habitación._

¿Esa era la habitación de Charles?

Es que... Es que no parecía una habitación... ¿Apropiada?

Su habitación estaba llena de dibujos y figuras de superheroes, carritos y soldaditos. La habitación de Charles... No tenía nada de eso, sí, era muy grande y elegante pero parecía una habitación para un adulto, no había juguetes, ni dibujos, en lugar de eso había muchos libros gruesos.

A Erik le gustaba leer, pero sus libros tenían dibujos y eran mucho menos gruesos. Erik no creía que podría leer uno de los libros de Charles ni aunque se dedicara solamente a eso durante todas las vacaciones.

-¿Y tus juguetes? ¿Tus dibujos y todas tus cosas?-   
 _Mi mamá no quiere que tenga nada de eso._

La mamá de Charles era rara. Y no le agradaba.

_Tengo algunos colores y papel que me dió mi papá, están escondidos debajo de la cama._

Erik buscó debajo de la cama de Charles, encontró una caja y la sacó.

-Bien, hagamos algunos dibujos para que los pongas en la pared de tu habitación-

_No creo que a mi mamá le guste la idea_ _._

-Tu mamá no se dará cuenta-

Usando una mesita de la habitación, Erik colocó el papel y los colores.

-¿Qué te parece si dibujamos al Capitán América?-

_Me parece perfecto._

Erik tomó la mano de Charles y juntos comenzaran a dibujar.

Erik disfrutaba mucho dibujar con Charles, aunque se sentía un poco mal de que su amigo no tuviese la capacidad de mover sus manos.

Pero el estaba ahí para ayudarle.

Quería estar ahí para él. Por siempre.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Erik después de haber hecho ya a varios super héroes y villanos.

_Hay un tablero de ajedrez en mi buro._

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamó antes de ponerse de pie para ir por el tablero de ajedrez.

Tomó el tablero y lo dejó sobre la mesita, luego de haber trasladado todos los dibujos a la cama y haber guardado las desgastadas crayolas y algo de papel sobrante dentro de la caja.   
-Tenemos que practicar mucho para ser los mejores jugadores del mundo cuando seamos grandes, y los venceremos a todos ¿De acuerdo?-

 _De acuerdo._ Dijo Charles con una de esas sonrisas que a Erik le parecían muy bonitas y que quería que Charles tuviese siempre, siempre.

Erik acomodó cada pieza en su lugar correspondiente.

El tablero era muy hermoso, también las piezas, parecían ser de cristal. Su tablero era de madera, algo desgastada.

-Tú vas primero Charles-

Y justo cuando Erik estaba por tomar la mano de su amigo para ayudarlo a mover su pieza, Erii vio como Charles movió la pieza.

La había movido.

El mismo.

Con su propia mano.

Sin ayuda.

-¡Lo has hecho Charles! ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Has movido la pieza!- Gritó muy emocionado, muy feliz.

Charles, por supuesto, estaba igualmente feliz y emocionado.

_Ha sido gracias a ti, Erik._

X

Erik sin nada más que hacer, se sentó junto a su hermana mayor, quien veía una película en la televisión.

Erik observó atentamente como los personajes, un chico y una chica, juntaban sus bocas, era como a veces hacían su mamá y su papá.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Se están besando- Respondió su hermana.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque se quieren mucho y son novios-

-¿Mamá y papá también son novios?-

-Erik, deja de molestarme y ve con mamá-

Erik fue hacía la cocina, donde estaba su madre, se sentó en una silla y se recargó en la mesa.

-Mamá, ¿Tú y mi papá son novios?-

-Somos esposos Erik, estamos casados- Explicó mientras lavaba los trastes.

-Ah, ¿Entonces no son novios?-

-Fuimos, antes de casarnos-

-Ah, ¿Y por qué se hicieron novios y se casaron?-

-Porque nos queríamos mucho, y nos seguimos queriendo-

-Ah, está bien- Dijo terminando con su inocente interrogatorio.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

X

_En los libros, como en la vida, el héroe es quien se ocupa de defender el orden establecido, un orden que suele fundarse en el bien y en la justicia, valores que de pronto se ven amenazados por el caos y el mal. Hay veces, sin embargo, en que el orden establecido no está de parte del bien. Sucede de pronto que quienes dicen aplicar la justicia nos parecen injustos o perversos, y quienes se encuentran fuera de la ley no son los villanos que nos quieren hacer creer._

A Erik le era fascinante la voz de Charles en su cabeza, leyéndole. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo, relajado, feliz.

-Pronto se acabarán las vacaciones- Comentó Erik luego de que Charles le leyera otro rato más y ambos acordaran continuar al día siguiente.

_Sí, que bueno, extraño la escuela._

-Yo también la extraño, solamente un poco, porque es divertido estar en la escuela contigo-

X

-Mamá ¿Puedo tener novio?- Preguntó Erik con toda la inocencia que un niño de su edad tenía.

-¿Un novio has dicho?-

-Sí, un novio-

-¿No querrás decir una novia?- Preguntó su padre, que recién entraba a la habitación.

-No, un novio-

-Pero cariño, ¿Por qué quieres tener un novio?-

-Bueno, yo le quiero mucho y me has dicho que tú y papá eran novios porque se querían mucho y se siguen queriendo-

-Bueno, sea novio o novia estás muy chico para eso- Dijo su padre.

-Pero yo quiero que seamos novios y luego nos casemos-

-¿Y él también quiere Erik?-

-Eh... Todavía no le he preguntado-

-Bueno, si dice que sí, pueden ser novios pero hasta que crezcan-

-Mmmm... Está bien- Dijo Erik, un poco desanimado al pensar que  _hasta que crezcan_ era mucho tiempo.

Fue a jugar a su habitación.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber quién es el  _futuro novio?-_ Preguntó el papá de Erik.

-Sé perfectamente quien es- Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

X

-Charles-

_¿Qué sucede?_

-¿Me quieres?-

_Claro que te quiero Erik._

-¿Mucho?-

_Mucho._

Bien, todo bien por el momento.

-Y... ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos novios?-

_¿Novios, qué es eso?_

-Cuando dos personas se quieren, se hacen novios-

_Ah... Entonces sí, sí me gustaría que fuéramos novios._

-Muy bien, pero mientras seremos amigos, mi mamá dijo que no podemos ser novios hasta crecer-

_Está bien._

X

-¡Quiero que quite esos horripilantes dibujos de las paredes de su habitación!-

-¡Maldición Sharon! ¡Dale a Charles un poco de felicidad!-

-¡Si darle felicidad significa dejar que haga ver mi casa horrorosa entonces no!-

Charles debería estar dormido, pero no puede, y no son sólo los gritos de sus padres los que no le permiten viajar al mundo de los sueños, son también sus escandalosos pensamientos, los que no puede evitar escuchar y que no le dejan dormir. Los pensamientos de sus padres, los pensamientos de los sirvientes de la casa y los pensamientos de gente que Charles no conoce.

-¡Estoy harta de ti y de ése niño! ¡Yo no soy feliz Brian!-

Charles llora hasta quedarse dormido.

X

Un desafortunado día, la mamá de Erik cayó gravemente enferma, dejando a Erik muy triste, devastado.

Charles había intentado animarle.

_Lo lamento Erik, confío en que tu mamá se recuperará y..._

-¡No digas más Charles! No sabes cómo me siento... -Varios objetos de metal comenzaron a temblar- Tú ni siquiera sabes qué se siente tener una mamá, porque la tuya no te quiere-

Y en el aire quedó esa fría y dolorosa sensación que Erik había provocado.

Charles, había abierto los ojos como platos, ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas luego de haber escuchado las palabras de Erik.

Erik, reflexionó lo que había dicho, en el calor del momento, estando el con tantos sentimientos encontrados, le había gritado eso a Charles.

Había sido muy malo.

Y había hecho llorar a Charles.

Le dolía mucho el pecho.

Y se sentía muy culpable.

-Charles, realmente lo siento, no quería decir eso, es solamente que no lo pensé bien y...-

Erik siguió disculpandose realmente arrepentido, prácticamente arrodillandose.

Charles le perdonó.

Después de todo, unos niños pequeños y bondadosos no tenían lugar en su corazón para el rencor.

Erik limpió sus lágrimas.

X

Las vacaciones terminaron y el tiempo fue pasando, Erik y Charles forjando sus lazos cada vez más.

Se querían cada vez más.

X

-Charles-

_¿Sí?_

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos-

_Gracias Erik, también tus ojos son muy bonitos._

-Tu sonrisa también es muy bonita Charles- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que tengas esa sonrisa la mayor parte del tiempo-

_Erik... Yo..._

-Te quiero mucho Charles- Declaró tomando las manos de Charles entre las suyas.

 _Yo también te quiero mucho Erik_.

X

Cada que Erik estaba con Charles, sentía que le revoloteaba algo en el estómago y su pecho se sentía raro.

La sensación se intesificaba.

Y, de alguna manera, Erik estaba feliz de sentir eso cada que estaba cerca de Charles.

X

A Erik le parecía que Charles mejoraba en su condición cada vez más, jugaban ajedrez seguido y Charles podía mover un poco más su mano.

Seguramente, dentro de poco tiempo, podría moverse completamente, no lo dudaba.

X

-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre Charles?-

_Por supuesto._

X

_Algun día cumpliré mi sueño Erik, de verdad que haré una escuela para mutantes._

-¿Yo puedo ayudarte?-

_Claro que sí, y la escuela puede llamarse Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr._

_-_ Me parece bien-

A Erik le gustaba lo soñadores y anhelantes que se veían los ojos azules de Charles cuando hablaba de cumplir su sueño.

Él definitivamente le ayudaría a cumplirlo.

X

Erik tenía sed. Mucha sed.

No tenía idea de qué hora era, solamente estaba seguro de que era de noche, que ya era muy tarde. Se hubiera dormido de nuevo, pero su sed no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua.

Hizo lo posible para que sus pies descalzos no hicieran mucho ruido.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina, escuchó la voz de su mamá, estaba usando ese tono serio que usaba cuando hablaba con su papá de  _cosas de adultos_.

-Estoy... Algo preocupada...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Erik se ha encariñado mucho con su amiguito Charles y... Tú sabes lo que le sucede a  _la mayoría de los niños como Charles_ -

¿Qué le sucedía a  _la mayoría de niños como Charles_?

Erik, regresó a su habitación sin haber tomado el vaso de agua que tanto había anhelado momentos atrás. Se recostó con la pregunta dándole vueltas por la cabeza, sun dejarlo conciliar el sueño.

X

-Muy bien niños, pronto tendremos un baile muy importante en la escuela y quiero que elijan su pareja de baile de una vez- Anunció la maestra Pepper.

-Muy bien Charles, yo haré pareja contigo- Dijo emocionado.

-No seas tonto Erik, tienes que bailar con una niña- Dijo un niño.

-Además, Charles no puede bailar, tonto- Dijo una niña.

Erik estaba a punto de gritarles que se callaran y estaba a punto de golpear al niño (su mamá le dijo que no podía pegarle a las niñas) cuando la voz de la maestra Pepper volvió a escucharse.

-Niños, si Erik quiere bailar con Charles no hay ningún problema, hay que respetar ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí señorita Pepper- Se escuchó a coro.

X

-¡Esto es insoportable! ¡Tener un hijo discapacitado y mutante!-

-Cállate por favor, que te escuchará-

-Charles no es tan tonto ¡Sabe lo que está sucediendo!-

Los gritos.

Los gritos no cesaban.

Le perforaban los oídos.

Su familia estaba rota.

X

-Erik, hoy Charles se ve muy cansadito, yo creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí dentro, puedes jugar con él aquí si quieres- Dijo la maestra antes de salir del salón.

-¿Te sientes mal Charles?-

_Solamente estoy un poco cansado, es todo._

Erik se quedó quieto por unos momentos, luego encendió el toca discos.

-¿Te parece si practicamos un poco?-

_Creo que está bien pero... Cómo..._

Erik, con mucho cuidado, levantó el cuerpo de Charles de la silla de ruedas y lo recargó contra el suyo.

Luego posicionó sus manos en los lugares correctos.

_Erik... Yo creo que sería mejor que bailaras con una niña._

-No digas tonterías Charles, las niñas tienen piojos- Charles rió levemente- Y yo te quiero a ti Charles, a nadie más-

Erik se movía con cuidado, haciendo lo posible por bailar delicadamente con Charles.

La música los acompañaba en sus movimientos lentos y algo torpes.

Erik, de repente, le dió un casto beso a Charles en la mejilla.

-C-cuando seamos más grandes y seamos novios, podremos dar nuestro primer beso en los labios- Dijo sonrojado.

Charles también se sonrojo, pero se limitó a sonreír, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Erik.

En su mente, el pequeño Charles era libre.

En su mente, la mamá de Charles le quería.

Sus padres no discutían.

Él no era inválido.

Bailaba de manera armoniosa con Erik.

Y se quedaba con Erik para siempre.

Pero lo que sucedía en la mente de Charles, no era real.

 _Te quiero Erik_.  _Eres increíble._

-También te quiero Charles, y también eres increíble, nunca lo dudes-

X

Cuando Erik llegó temprano a la escuela y vio por la ventana de la limusina del señor papá de Charles, que la silla de ruedas estaba vacía, pensó que sería un milagro.

-¿Será posible? ¿Ya camina? ¡Seguro que ya camina!- Gritó emocionado, y entró corriendo a la escuela, esperando encontrarse con un Charles de pie.

Detuvo su carrera al escuchar la voz del papá de Charles y la de la señorita Pepper, por el tono que usaban, debían estar hablando  _cosas de adultos._

Erik se quedó fuera del salón donde podía escuchar claramente sus palabras.

-No nos podíamos imaginar que estuviese tan malito, incluso, parecía estar mejorando-

-Sí... Nunca se está preparado para este tipo de cosas... Lo bueno es que ha sido por la noche y sin sufrir... La verdad, la verdad es que su cara era de alegría pura-

No.

Eso... ¿De verdad eso estaba pasando?

-No sé cómo se lo diré a los niños, sobre todo a Erik, se habían hecho muy amigos-

X

-¡¿Por qué mamá?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Gimoteaba Erik mientras se aferraba a su mamá, empapandole de lágrimas su ropa.

-Erik- Su madre lo abrazaba consoladoramente, intentado transmitirle paz.

-Si hay tantas personas malas en el mundo ¡¿Por qué se ha tenido que ir él?!-

-Cariño... Cuando alguien recoge flores, comienza por las más hermosas-

X

-¡Profesor!-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, que yo le ge preguntado quién es Charles Xavier y usted se quedó mirando al infinito y no me respondió nada-

-Ah, de verdad que lo siento, esa es una historia muy larga-

-¡Nos gustan las historias largas profesor!- Exclamaron los niños.

-Pues que mal, porque no se las contaré-

-¡Profesor!- Se quejaron a coro.

-Terminen el ejercicio que les he puesto y lo consideraré-

-Usted es malo profesor Lehnsherr- Comentó una de sus estudiantes.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes son holgazanes-

-¿Cuándo aprenderé a controlar mi mutación?- Preguntó otro.

-Todo a su debido tiempo y si no terminan pronto el ejercicio no les contaré nada-

No se hicieron esperar las quejas de los alumnos.

_Escuela Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr para jóvenes talento._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? :D


	3. Final alternativo

**El primer hermoso y efímero amor [Cherik]**   
**Final alternativo.**

X

-¡Esto es insoportable! ¡Tener un hijo discapacitado y mutante!-

-Cállate por favor, que te escuchará-

-Charles no es tan tonto ¡Sabe lo que está sucediendo!-

Los gritos.

Los gritos no cesaban.

Le perforaban los oídos.

Su familia estaba rota.

X

Charles no había asistido últimamente a la escuela. Erik estaba preocupado.

Pero sabia que volvería, seguro que volvería.

-Muy bien niños, pronto tendremos un baile muy importante en la escuela y quiero que elijan su pareja de baile de una vez- Anunció la maestra Pepper.

Todos comenzaron a anunciar con quien harían pareja.

-Yo haré pareja con Charles- Dijo emocionado.

-No seas tonto Erik, tienes que bailar con una niña- Dijo un niño.

-Además, Charles no puede bailar, tonto- Dijo una niña.

-Charles ya no vendrá a la escuela, ya ha faltado por días- Dijo otra niña.

Erik estaba a punto de gritarles que se callaran y estaba a punto de golpear al niño (su mamá le dijo que no podía pegarle a las niñas) cuando la voz de la maestra Pepper volvió a escucharse.

-Niños, si Erik quiere bailar con Charles no hay ningún problema, hay que respetar ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí señorita Pepper- Se escuchó a coro.

X

Cuando Charles asistió ese día, Erik no podía sentirse más feliz.

Aunque Charles se veía algo... ¿Triste?

-Erik, hoy Charles se ve muy cansadito, yo creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí dentro, puedes jugar con él aquí si quieres- Dijo la maestra antes de salir del salón.

-¿Te sientes mal Charles?-

_Solamente estoy un poco cansado, es todo._

Erik se quedó quieto por unos momentos, luego encendió el toca discos.

-¿Te parece si practicamos un poco?-

_Creo que está bien pero... Cómo..._

Erik, con mucho cuidado, levantó el cuerpo de Charles de la silla de ruedas y lo recargó contra el suyo.

Luego posicionó sus manos en los lugares correctos.

_Erik... Yo creo que sería mejor que bailaras con una niña._

-No digas tonterías Charles, las niñas tienen piojos- Charles rió levemente- Y yo te quiero a ti Charles, a nadie más-

Erik se movía con cuidado, haciendo lo posible por bailar delicadamente con Charles.

La música los acompañaba en sus movimientos lentos y algo torpes.

Erik, de repente, le dió un casto beso a Charles en la mejilla.

-C-cuando seamos más grandes y seamos novios, podremos dar nuestro primer beso en los labios- Dijo sonrojado.

Charles también se sonrojo, pero se limitó a sonreír, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Erik.

En su mente, el pequeño Charles era libre.

En su mente, la mamá de Charles le quería.

Sus padres no discutían.

Él no era inválido.

Bailaba de manera armoniosa con Erik.

Se quedaba con Erik para siempre.

Y su padre...

Pero lo que sucedía en la mente de Charles, no era real.

 _Te quiero Erik_.  _Eres increíble._

-También te quiero Charles, y también eres increíble, nunca lo dudes-

_Erik... Si ya no volvemos a vernos jamás, ¿Me recordarás?_

-Claro que te recordaría Charles ¡Pero no digas esas cosas! Nos seguiremos viendo-

Erik sintió húmedo su hombro.

Y al ver el rostro de Charles, notó como éste lloraba.

-¿Charles? ¿Qué sucede Charles?- Preguntó extremadamente preocupado.

X

Pero Erik se había equivocado, no volvió a ver a Charles. Su amigo dejó de asistir a la escuela.

Y eso lo ponía muy triste.

  
X

El pequeño Erik no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, intentando comprender porque su amigo había dejado de asistir a la escuela y no le informó nada.   
Seguramente dejó de asistir por aquello que le tenía tan triste y lo hizo actuar extraño los últimos días que lo vio. El por qué le dijo "Si ya no volvemos a vernos jamás..." cuando se preparaban para el baile escolar. Que por cierto Erik tuvo que bailar con su compañera de clase Raven, que no dejo de mirarlo atontada.

Supo el por qué cuando observó impactado la primera plana de un periódico.

"Fallece el gran Brian Xavier"

X

Y ahí estaba, tantos años habían pasado desde que había visto las rejas de esa mansión.

Paso su mano por ellas, sintiendo su textura y reviviendo millones de recuerdos en su mente.

Oxidado. Pensó en cuanto tocó el viejo metal. Que comenzó a vibrar un poco ante sus memorias.

Seguramente cualquiera pensaría que era un tremendo idiota por seguir pensando en su primer amor, encima, un amor de primaria.

¡Él ya era un adulto por Dios!

Y, sin embargo, dudaba que alguna vez fuese a olvidar al pequeño Charles Xavier, indefenso en su silla de ruedas, despreciado por muchos de sus compañeros y hasta por su propia madre.

Lo más probable es que ya haya fallecido, desde niño seguramente.

Su madre se lo había dicho, después de todo. Lo que le pasa a "los niños como Charles"

Pero, aunque el susodicho estuviese al fin descansando en paz, él de vez en cuando no podía ni pegar ojo por las noches.

No debería estar ahí.

Estaba a punto de subir a su auto y alejarse de la mansión Xavier para nunca más volver cuando notó la presencia de otro hombre.

Bajito, castaño, de ojos azules y que parecía tener toda la intención de entrar a la propiedad.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Erik, firme y cortante.

El hombre dejó de mirar el jardín para mirarlo a él y sonrió.

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo- Se acercó a Erik sin que su sonrisa desapareciera- Pues esta propiedad es mía-

¿Quién rayos era ése hombre? ¿Acaso había comprado la mansión Xavier?

-Charles, Charles Xavier- Extendió su mano para que fuese estrechada por el otro, pero no sucedió ya que Erik se encontraba paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Charles? ¿Charles Xavier? ¿El antes pequeño e indefenso Charles Xavier? Eso no era posible.

-¿Charles?-

-¿Me conoce?-

Pero, como podría ser tan tonto. En el dado caso de que en verdad el hombre frente a él fuese el Charles que conoció, seguro no lo recordaría.

Sonrió con amargura.

-Erik Lehnsherr-

Cuando la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro del otro, un pequeño brillo de esperanza iluminó a Erik.

-¿Erik?, ¿El Erik que me pidió bailar con el en un baile de primaria?-

-El mismo- Respondió un poco sonrojado.

-Pero mira, como pasa el tiempo, estás... Muy diferente-

-Ni se diga de ti-

Al parecer, los milagros sucedían, pues eso debió de haber pasado para que Charles estuviese tan... Sano.

Lehnsherr sentía la tentación de abrazarlo pero... Simplemente no podía, seguramente parecía un loco obsesionado con un amor de infancia.

Para su asombro, fue Charles quien lo abrazo.

-Quien lo diría... Después de tanto tiempo-

Y en ese momento, a Erik dejo de importarle que pareciera un loco enamorado, lo único importante era que Charles estaba allí, entre sus brazos.

-¿Recuerdas que... Podríamos ser novios cuando nos hiciéramos adultos?-

X

Y el tiempo paso.

Erik y Charles tuvieron algunas citas, pues se dedicaron a conocerse el uno al otro antes de comenzar una relación.

Porque, por supuesto, no eran exactamente los mismos niños de primaria en tiempos de antaño.

Y luego de llevar una relación por años,se casaron.

Cumplieron el sueño de convertir la mansión en una escuela para jóvenes mutantes y no podrían ser más felices.

Eran como una ENORME familia. Donde Charles y Erik eran como los padres que a veces también se comportaban como niños berrinchudos.

-Anda Charles, ven a la cama, puedes revisar esos papeles mañana- Insistió Erik.

-No- bostezo -Tengo que revisarlos ahora mismo-

-Entonces... No me dejas otra alternativa- Erik tuvo que cargar a su esposo, quien no dejo de replicar, hasta depositarlo en la cama que compartían.

-¿Siempre tienes que ganar verdad?-

-Por supuesto- Dijo Erik besando a Charles en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su mano, pasando sus dedos por su anillo de matrimonio.

Erik lo abraza y lo obliga a recostarse con él.

Cuando cierra los ojos y parece tener intenciones de dormirse Charles parece "decepcionado"

 _Pensé que me habías traído a la cama para hacer algo más interesante que dormir_  
Dice en su mente mientras que comienza a besarle el cuello.

Erik sonríe ampliamente, suelta una pequeña y breve risa y toma las caderas de Charles para después besarlo en los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si está todo chafa e irrealista, no se me ocurrió nada mejor  
> Espero les haya gustado

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, gracias por leer   
> Está basado en un cortometraje llamado cuerdas.   
> Advertencia: El final es triste.
> 
> Chao <3


End file.
